The Cursed Yian Kut Ku
by Tripenguinman
Summary: A zombie Yian Kut-Ku is slaughtering a village and only one valant hunter can stop it. My own hunter, Berthor. 1st Monster Hunter fic, please R&R. Warning: Contains language, minor lime, and strong violence.
1. Chapter 1

My first Monster Hunter fic. Please enjoy. R&R!

THE CURSED YIAN KUT-KU

CHAPTER ONE

Berthor trudged the path to the guild. His velociprey armor clanked, together, the scales reflecting the light. He had just polished his hydra bite and it was full of fresh poison from the Ioprey he had slaughtered on his last quest. He licked his lips and shielded his eyes. His dark skin was covered by the armor almost completely and only a ponytail of his turquoise hair was visible from the top of his helm. He it was hot. Very hot. He wished he could take off the heavy armor but he needed money and money meant a quest. He needed protection against his foes or he would be cut to shreds.

He reached the guild and stepped inside. There were a few hunters, drunk at the tables. One was singing merrily while the others tried to sleep. He stepped up to the bar, where the attendant sipped her drink and looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked

"What quest have you got?" Berthor asked

She flipped through her papers and pulled out a few files. She looked to the first one.

"Gathering?" she asked

"I need some real zs." he answered

She took the gathering quests out of the file and then began flipping through the real quests.

"The Lords of the Velociprey?" she asked, looking up.

"I've killed too many of those damned Velocidromes." he said

He was tired of them. The Velocidromes were never easy and always were very peevish. They really knew how to piss a hunter off.

"The Venomous Terror?"

"Nah."

"There's only a two more. Lords of the Genprey and the Cursed Yian Kut-Ku."

"What do you mean; cursed?"

She threw the other file down and looked at the information under the other.

"Apparently a dead Yian Kut-Ku is ravaging a nearby town."

"How do you mean dead?"

"Hell if I know," she replied "Pays 10,000,000zs."

"WHAT?!"

No one in their right mind would pay so much to get rid of a Yian Kut-Ku. They might as well do it themselves. He would need different gear to take on this wyvern.

"I'll take it." he said

"Okay, starting cost is 1000zs."

He dropped the money on the table and she took it up and put it under the bar. She handed him the contract.

"Be warned though," she said "No one has returned from this quest."

He looked at her for a minute, studying her. No sense of feeling. She only stared back.

"Okay." he said and went to get what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is the next chapter.

THE CURSED YIAN KUT-KU

CHAPTER TWO

It was clear that Berthor would need his best armor for this mission. He decided the velociprey armor would be the best. It was lightweight but could protect against a nice amount of damage. He decided that his viper bit wound work best, seeing as how the paralyzing effect worked on all wyverns. He was now grinding a whetstone against the side of the sharp scales. He used a knife mackerel to do the fangs and was careful not to get cut on them.

"10,000,000 zeni's!" he kept repeating to himself.

This was the kind of money he needed, and all for a Yian. It was a piece of cake. He had all of his equipment and decided to visit the Khoto farm first. The chief Felyne greeted him warmly.

"Your crops are doing great, meow. The fish are migrating here, Na Na Na. I have heard reports that we are having a lot of iron ore forming and earth crystals. We once again are in your debt, Na Na Na."

Berthor smiled and cooked his head at the chief. He bent down to his level and patted his shoulder.

"You've been really great to me," He said "You owe me nothing."

"Why, Na Na Na, does it sound like you are leaving? Meow?"

"Well I'm taking a quest that no one's returned from. Something about a zombie Yian or something."

He stopped when he saw the horrified look on the face of his Felyne companion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Zombie, meow, Yian Kut Ku?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, why?" Berthor asked

"Come with me." the chief said and grabbed Berthor's hand in his paw.

Berthor was confused but let the chief lead him to his tent. The chief had had a kind of grimness in his voice that had a kind of shame and sorrow buried in it. He entered the red tent and was bathed in reddish light. The chief produced a key from his hip pack and stuck the key shakily into a locked box. The king opened the box just as shakily and pulled out some old and tattered papers and a grayish scale that had a texture that Berthor had never seen before. The chief lifted his paw toward the small table and Berthor sat though it was made for a Felyne or Melynx. He watched as the chief placed the materials on the table and then opened another chest and produced a bottle of rum. The king placed the rum on the table and quickly tore the cork out and took a long swig of the brown liquid. He wiped his mouth on the pack of his paw and then put the bottle down on the table. He had a frightened look in his feline eyes and as he opened the parchment, Berthor noticed that there were small splatters of crimson on the worn paper. Blood.

The chief had opened a map of some kind. The land marks were almost visible and there was no map key. The chief only stared at the map for a minute as did Berthor. It seemed to a map of a forest and hills area like the very place they lived. He saw one land mark that had: KH… but the rest was blotted with blood.

"What's this one?" Berthor asked, indicating the landmark with his finger.

"That is the Khoto farm. Na Na Na." replied in a grievous tone.

"What happened to this map, what's all this blood on it?"

"Na Na Na. It is the blood of my father, meow. He was killed while scribing this map. He was killed by a zombie Yian Kut- Ku, Na Na Na. It almost wiped this place out of existence. The zombie, Yian Kut- Ku, meow, cannot be killed. It is a creature whose being is fallen in to place by the hate and tears of the gods. It will never die. I fear, meow, this is the same that tried to kill me."

"What happened?"

"It came and was attacking the village. I was only a youngling then and my father was chief, meow. The humans were view and that was little to please the zombie Yian Kut- Ku's hunger, Na Na Na. It is ravenous. It lives to eat and reproduce. I did study this creature and it is a female and may be fertilized in life, Na Na Na. It attacks at night and eats everything it can find. At day, it finds a dark cave and sits and waits. It does not need to sleep, meow, it only sits with its eyes and ears and nose open. Ready for sunset. For a feast. I drove it out by tearing a scale from it and cursing the scale. It was bound to a cave near here that I personally had blown up the entrance so it could not be found. But it has broken the binding I fear, meow. It killed my father."

"Then I must get rid of It." said Berthor, standing up.

"You will only die." said the chief, drinking heavily on the rum.

"If that is what I must do my friend."

"Then let me help prepare you, Na Na Na. I have experience."

"Thank you, my lord." Berthor said politely.


End file.
